Un amour de patineur
by Astate
Summary: Séquelle de Killer à Central, un mois après... Roy est prié de faire un spectable de patinage artistique, tandis que son couple bat de l'aile... qu'adviendra-t-il de nos deux tourteraux ? Moins délirant que l'histoire précédente, mais le but est différent


Voila une promesse que je tiens : (Sisi, ça m'arrive !) Je reviens avec une séquelle ! C'est la première fois que je fais une séquelle de fic, soyez gentils avec moi °

C'est donc la suite de Killer à Central, qui commence approximativement un mois après alors que le petit couple a quelques soucis...,

Il n'est pas indispensable d'avoir lu la précédente fic pour comprendre celle-ci, je crois... Elle est quand même très directement liée... Il y a cinq parties, mais je n'ai pas voulu la publier en chapitres, décidant que c'était aussi simple d'en faire un long one-shot... Peut-être que j'aurais dû ? Enfin, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, sans trop vous prendre la tête.

* * *

**Un amour de patineur.**

1

– Dis Roy ? demanda Edward, niché dans les bras de son supérieur.

– Mmm… ? fit-il paresseusement.

Les autres militaires étaient partis un peu partout dans le QG, les abandonnant tous les deux.

– Est-ce que je pourrais voir les photos du jour où tu as été travesti ?

Sans répondre, le grand brun posa ses lèvres sur celles du petit blond pour un baiser tout en douceur. Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis le nouvel an, presque un mois qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Dans leurs moments d'intimité, ils se comportaient comme n'importe quel couple, entre discussions et gestes de tendresse ; mais dès que quelqu'un d'autre arrivait, leur bulle éclatait.

– Hello ! s'exclama Hugues en entrant dans la pièce sans discrétion.

Ed et Roy se séparèrent précipitamment tandis que Hugues posait ses dossiers sur le bureau vide d'Hawkeye en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Edward se recoiffa pour masquer son malaise, rouge comme une tomate. Roy toussota, gêné même s'il gardait plus d'aplomb. Tous deux attendaient une question, une réaction de Hugues. Celui se retourna d'un air rayonnant.

– Alors Roy, tu es près pour le Gala ?

– Gala ? de quoi ? demandait-il d'un air perdu.

– Mais de patin à glace voyons ! répondit Hugues. Tu as répété avec Olga ?

– Oh merde ! s'exclama son ami, rassemblant ses affaires à la hâte avant de partir en courant, son manteau à moitié enfilé.

– Hé ! Tes dossiers !

– Je les ferais demain ! cria-t-il depuis le couloir avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le petit blond se retrouva donc seul avec Hugues, soupçonnant Roy d'opérer un repli stratégique. Ne voulant pas revenir sur la scène dont Hugues venait d'être témoin, il fit partir la discussion sur autre chose.

– Une répétition ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement intrigué.

– Eh oui, c'est un patineur… plutôt bon d'ailleurs. Il a gagné des prix, tu sais ? Il a plus ou moins arrêté faute de temps, mais on lui a demandé de participer au gala de patin à glace avec Olga Stephanovich.

Edward, qui avait ouvert de grands yeux au fur et à mesure que Hugues parlait, cilla, impressionné.

– Je savais pas…

– Bah maintenant tu le sais ! … Si tu veux je t'invite !

– Pourquoi pas… fit le petit blond d'un air indifférent tandis qu'il trépignait intérieurement.

_2_

– Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Hugues en rejoignant Roy à la fin de leur répétition. Bonsoir Olga !

– Bonsoir, répondit la grande blonde avec un sourire étincelant.

– Oui, ça va, on est au point pour demain ! répondit l'homme en relaçant ses chaussures. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et nous seront fin prêts ! A demain Olga, salua-t-il en balançant son sac sur l'épaule.

Les deux amis traversèrent le couloir en silence avant de pousser la porte, faisant entrer un courant d'air froid, avant de s'engouffrer dehors en frissonnant.

– Toujours aussi belle, Olga… soupira Hugues.

– …

– Grande, fine, et souple…

– …

– … terriblement élégante…

– …

– … et intelligente avec ça !

– Bon, t'arrêtes ? demanda Roy d'un air irrité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Savoir si tu continues à t'intéresser à elle, répondit Hugues sans détour

– Non, bien sûr que non.

– J'espère…

– Par rapport à tout à l'heure… commença Roy en ralentissant sa marche.

– Oui ? Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? ou renoncer à me mentir pour juste demander mon silence ?

Roy se figea, mal à l'aise. La confrontation redoutée arrivait.

– Je serais toi, je ne prendrais pas la première solution, puisque je suis au courant depuis le début.

– Quoi ! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Roy baissa les yeux, gêné. Evidement, il aurait dû le dire au moins à son meilleur ami.

– Pas plus que tu le lui a demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Roy se ferma un peu plus à ces mots.

– Tu devrais y réfléchir…Ce genre de relation finit toujours par blesser les gens…

Un silence cotonneux enveloppa les deux hommes debout au milieu du trottoir. Une voiture passa à côté d'eux, troublant le vide qui régnait.

– Bon, j'arrête de te faire la morale, hein ! C'est un peu chiant à la longue ! s'exclama Hugues en claquant des mains enthousiaste comme si la discussion n'avait pas eu lieu. Faut pas que tu te fasses de soucis, garde-toi l'esprit clair pour le show de demain !

Il lui donna une grande tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de repartir d'un bon pas, abandonnant un Roy songeur sans un regard en arrière.

3

Minuit était passé, et Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il se retournait encore et encore. Roy lui manquait d'autant plus que l'atmosphère grise du dortoir du QG n'avait rien d'épanouissant. Ce qui était arrivé cet après-midi l'avait mis mal à l'aise, d'un côté par l'absence de réaction de Hugues, d'un autre côté par rapport à la réputation de Roy.

_Evidemment, on risque d'être mal vus par les autres… sur le coup, on y avait pas pensé. C'est après qu'on s'est dissimulé. C'était un réflexe au début, mais c'était de plus en plus pesant, pour moi en tout cas. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en parler au moins à mon frère. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir l'embrasser sans attendre que l'on soit seuls. J'aurais bien aimé._

Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, renonçant à ces idées folles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Roy. Sans doute tenait-il trop à sa réputation_. Il a l'air de se satisfaire de notre « relation ». Peut-être qu'au contraire, il ne veut pas que ça se sache ? Il n'y a aucun intérêt pour lui. Peut-être même…qu'il ne m'aime pas ?_

Cette pensée qui l'envahi lui glaça le sang. Roy était froid en général, avec lui aussi. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne parlaient pas d'amour._D'ailleurs, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait._

_Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas ?_

_Mais non, c'est lui qui t'as embrassé en premier._

_Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus ? _

_Peut-être qu'il ne fait que jouer ?_

Le petit blond soupira, sentant le doute le submerger. Il se retourna plusieurs fois encore avant de se relever, d'allumer la lumière et de prendre un policier qui traînait sur l'étagère et de commencer à le lire pour se changer les idées.

La lumière de sa chambre resta allumée longtemps dans sa chambre.

4

– Hola, quelle foule ! s'exclama Hugues. Edward ? Edward !

La queue des gens qui attendaient d'entrée dans la patinoire était si compacte qu'il était pratiquement impossible de s'y déplacer. Le grand brun à lunettes soupira, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas dû donner rendez-vous ici.

– Eeeeh ! Chibi-chaaaaaan !

– QUI EST LE PETIT NABOT QU'ON VOIT MÊME PAS QUAND IL Y A DU MONDE !

La foule parvint miraculeusement à se tasser un peu plus, laissant passer un blondinet échevelé et rempli de colère.

– Ah ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! fit Hugues avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il dû encore s'excuser platement pendant de longues minutes. Edward mit longtemps à décolérer. Cela eu l'avantage de les occuper pendant une partie de l'attente. Toutefois, une fois calme, Edward resta boudeur. Hugues, lui jetant quelques regards furtifs, remarqua qu'il avait des cernes et un air presque maladif.

– Edward, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

– Ouais, ouais… je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Hugues tourna la tête du côté des guichets, faisant semblant de se contenter de cette réponse. Mais en supposant que le petit couple battait de l'aile, il se demanda si il y était pour quelque chose et se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi tous deux restèrent calme au milieu du brouhaha. Enfin, ils purent entrer dans la salle. Leur place, réservée par les bons soins de Roy, se trouvait au deuxième rang. Tout en s'asseyant, Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

La patinoire avait été totalement transfigurée pour le gala. Des gradins avaient été installés contre tous les murs, des tentures rouges donnaient un air solennel à la barrière, et surtout, un système de projecteurs installé au plafond éclairait la glace de projections mouvantes aux couleurs vives.

Dès que l'on entra dans le spectacle, Edward oublia tout, totalement plongé dans l'atmosphère de magie du gala. Certains poètes, d'autre comiques, seuls ou à deux, tous rivalisèrent de virtuosité. Edward s'avouait à chaque instant qu'il ne regrettait pas de venir.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Roy. Avec un sentiment d'excitation et de peur mêlées, le petit blond s'avança sur son siège pour mieux voir son entrée.

Il vint sur scène en glissant élégamment, portant un costume trois pièces qui lui allait comme un gant, souriant de toutes ses dents, tenant la main d'une superbe femme vêtue d'une robe bleue très claire et scintillante. Le souvenir de la robe qu'il avait porté malgré lui lors du nouvel an lui revint de plein fouet, alors qu'il se crispait sur sa chaise. Tandis que Roy exécutait son show, inconscient du drame qui se jouait, Edward le contemplait. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi élégant, aussi virtuose, aussi… heureux. Cette fameuse Olga était belle elle aussi, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Blonde et bouclée, _grande_, fine, élégante, souple… Edward ne pouvait le nier : L'image de leur couple était parfaite. Ils construisaient ensemble quelque chose de bluffant, quelque chose dont il était incapable.

Et ce n'était pas la seule chose.

– Décidément, quelles jambes de déesse elle a ! s'exclama Hugues alors qu'elle achevait un triple axe parfaitement exécuté.

_Et quelle poitrine, aussi_, pensa amèrement Edward.

La chorégraphie touchait à sa fin, et sur un dernier accord, une apothéose, les deux patineurs s'embrassèrent.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés ; Autour de lui, tout le monde applaudissait, beaucoup se levaient, tandis que Roy et sa compagne saluaient à plusieurs reprises, radieux, triomphants. Les cris de la foule en liesse résonnaient dans la tête d'Ed comme les hurlements d'une sirène d'alarme.

Il se leva lentement, sans quitter Roy des yeux. Comme s'il avait senti cette insistance, celui-ci croisa son regard. Le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage se décomposa en voyant l'expression horrifiée du petit blond. Edward ferma les yeux, tourna la tête et fit demi-tour, se frayant un chemin dans les gradins encombrés.

– Ed… s'exclama Roy en esquissant un mouvement pour le rejoindre.

Il sentit une main attraper la sienne, le stoppant au milieu de son geste.

– Attends au moins d'être sorti, tu ne vas y aller en patins à glace ! souffla-t-elle entre deux grands sourires aux journalistes.

– C'est pas ça qui m'arrèterait.

Roy soupira, se força à sourire pour une dernière photo avant d'attraper sa collègue par la taille pour repartir le plus vite possible malgré ses quelques protestations.

5

_Il ne m'aime pas… Notre relation n'a pas d'avenir… C'est mieux comme ça… Je ne suis pas une femme._

C'était en voyant Olga qu'il s'était rendu compte de tout ce que ça impliquait.

_Je suis un homme… informe, sans grâce… ne parlons même pas de mes automails… C'est répugnant…_

– Je me déteste… murmura-t-il

Il se replia pour mieux se recroqueviller sur lui-même. La neige sur laquelle il s'était allongé avait fondu et son dos était trempé. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail de plus, un raffinement supplémentaire à son désespoir.

– Eh la !

Le garçon tourna légèrement là tête. L'homme qui avait parlé fit de grand signes de bras à son intention.

– Descendez de là ! C'est dangereux !

– Rinafoutre, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il reposa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, indifférent au brouhaha des autres qui sortaient, même s'il devinait que l'homme allait parler de lui. Il avait envie de se laisser rouler depuis le toit de la patinoire pour tomber comme une pierre, mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait trop de neige pour amortir sa chute et qu'il n'aurait pas assez mal. Les vagues rumeurs, des exclamations plus ou moins apeurées des autres lui parvenaient aux oreilles, mais il n'était plus en état de les assimiler. S'il avait était moins choqué, il aurait sûrement entendu ces paroles ;

– Quoi ? sur le toit ? Il est comment ?

– Petit et…

– C'est lui !

– Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed !

– Edward, revieeeeeens !

– Mais tu es vraiment crétin, toi ! cria Hugues. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, hein ?

– J'avais pas prévu qu'il viendrait, c'est toi qui l'a invité ! Edward, desceeeeeeend !

Edwaaaaaaaaaard, desceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend !

– Vos gueules ! cria l'intéressé.

– Si tu ne descend pas, je viens te chercher ! répondit Roy en hurlant contre le vent.

– Allez crever Colonel !

Sans prendre garde à ses mots, Roy enfila ses gants et s'approcha de la muraille.

– Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? grogna Hugues en le retenant par le bras.

– Je vais me gêner ! C'est de ma faute après tout !

– …

_Bon sang, mais il grimpe vraiment_ ! pensa le petit blond en se penchant par-dessus le petit parapet.

– Casse-toi ! cria Edward en lui lançant une boule de neige que Roy se prit en pleine tête. Vas-t'en ! Connard ! Sans cœur ! Salaud !

Chacune de ses insultes était ponctué d'une boule de neige, et Roy avait tellement d'eau dans les yeux qu'il ne voyait plus où il posait les mains

– Edward !

– Crève ! répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Roy se hissa sur le parapet, complètement essoufflé, avant de se laisser tomber sur le toit. Edward s'aperçu alors qu'il portait encore ses patins à glace ; mais sa colère était telle que ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Roy se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur.

– Je n'aurais pas dû… souffla-t-il en peinant à respirer.

– Pas dû l'embrasser, pas du m'embrasser, moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as donné des faux espoirs comme ça, alors qu'en fait, je te dégoûte ? Connard !

Edward s'apprêtait à lui lancer un coup de poing en plein visage, mais Roy lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira contre lui pour le serrer. Si proche de sa poitrine, Edward ne pu retenir ses larmes.

– Pardon, murmura Roy à son oreilles, indifférent aux coups qu'il continuait à recevoir. J'aurais du te le dire. Ce spectacle est une chorégraphie qu'on a inventé il y a longtemps… Nous ne sortons absolument pas ensemble.

– Menfous, murmura Edward, épuisé.

– Non, tu ne t'en fous pas… sinon tu ne m'aurais pas frappé comme ça, répondit Roy en enveloppant la tête d'Edward dans une de ses mains. Tu as raison de me frapper. Je suis le pire amant qui existe.

_Ce genre de relation finit toujours par blesser les gens…_

– J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, soupira Roy en regardant le ciel noir ou tourbillonnait quelques flocons

– Lâche-moi, murmura Edward, comme vidé de toute force.

– Je t'aime. Même si tu es petit, même si tu es un garçon, même si tu as des automails, je t'aime. Je ne m'en fous pas, tu sais, je ne fais pas semblant, mais j'aime ce que tu penses être tes défauts, parce que tu es _toi_. Alors arrête de te faire du soucis pour les belles blondes nordiques, parce que je m'en fous royalement ! Je ne ferais plus jamais un truc pareil, je te le promets.

– Arrête de parler comme si nous pouvions rester ensemble, murmura Edward, enfin calme, en fixant les flocons de neige qui s'accumulaient sur sa main de métal.

– Quoi ? fit Roy en se redressant d'un ton soudainement agressif.

– On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, en se cachant sans arrêt…

– Tu as raison, dès qu'on sera en bas, je le dirais aux autres.

– Mais… ta place… ta réputation…balbutia le petit blond.

– Mais je m'en fous de tout ça ! Je t'aime ! Ils ne vont pas me pénaliser uniquement pour ça ! Et quand bien même, je ne vais pas renoncer à toi pour une simple histoire de grade ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que ça non ?

– …Oui, sans doute... murmura Edward avant de faire un pause. C'est la première fois que tu parles autant.

– Hein ? C'est vrai ? s'exclama Roy en écarquillant de grands yeux.

– Oui… et c'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes…

Avec un coup au cœur, le grand brun le prit dans ses bras avant de s'excuser au creux de son oreille, honteux. Edward leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse, comme pour dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis restèrent un moment silencieux, avant de se mettre à trembler de froid, prenant conscience qu'ils étaient à genoux dans la neige, exposés aux vents. Sans avoir besoin de parler, ils se levèrent pour descendre prudemment sous les regards plus ou moins inquiets du public. Arrivés en bas, Edward grelottant sentit le bras de Roy entourer ses épaules et se blottit contre lui en rougissant légèrement.

– C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Havoc en les voyant tous les deux.

– De quoi ?

– Que vous arrêtiez de vous cacher alors que tout le monde le sait, espèce de crétins ! répondit-il en souriant.

_Quoi, même lui s'en était aperçu ?_

_On est vraiment pas doués._

_Bon bah…_

Il leur suffit de s'échanger un regard pour se comprendre. Tous deux s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les yeux d'Havoc, qui s'agrandirent tout de même un peu face à ce spectacle.

_Eh ben, ils sont pas gênés longtemps, _pensa-t-il en se grattant le crâne, regardant le couple enlacé._ … Ben moi… je vais draguer la belle Olga, hein ! _

Quand il se retourna pour la retrouver, il s'aperçu qu'une partie du public et quelques journalistes restaient bouche bée face à la scène.

– Dites-moi que je rêve… murmura une fille qu'Havoc reconnu comme étant une des ex de Roy. _Elle doit être en état de choc, la pauvre..._

– Ils sont mignons ensemble, non ? fit gaiement le grand blond avec un petit coup de coude à la femme en question.

Elle retourna la tête vers eux, et revint vers lui, l'air interdit. Le fait de voir son ex en train d'embrasser un homme (même petit) avec cette fougue avait de quoi l'étonner, surtout avec sa répuation de Serial Lover. Il lui fallut prendre un peu de recul par rapport à la situation. Elle peinait à l'avouer, mais le couple enlacé était vraiment adorable.

– Allons, vous avez l'air triste… je vous paye un café ? demanda Havoc avec un ton compatissant.

* * *

C'est cucul, hein ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? C'est qu'à partir du moment où les gens sont ensembles, ils deviennent niaiseuuuuux (célibataire endurcie) C'est dur de parler d'amour sans être tartignole... ou pervers...

Eh non, toujours pas de lemon ! à croire que je n'arriverais jamais à en écrire ma parole ! XD Plus sérieusement, l'histoire ne s'y prète pas, et si certaines y tiennent, je compte sur leur imagination fertile pour combler les marges laissées par ma petite histoire.

De même, maintenant que Roy file le parfait amour, Havoc parviendra-t-il à se caser ?

à vous de le décider !

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai pris plaisir... J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire et vous dit au revoir, pour ce cadre-ci au moins. Mes autres fics continueront, et je peux bien dire que je déborde d'idées diverses et variées .


End file.
